Scrubs
by RyDeNiSlOvE
Summary: Logan's exhausted after a long day of work at the hospital; Kendall's raring to go after a long day of waiting.


**A/N: Yeah, I know, I barely post anything. I'm a slacker who is also very busy. And I have permanent writer's block, methinks. Anyway, this took me forever, but it still sucks because most of that forever was me staring off into space thinking about food and forgetting that I had a document in front of me begging to be written.**

**Oh, also, I'm a complete nerd; this is actually (kind of a variation on) the order of stuff in a physical examination (obviously I left some stuff out because only so much can work here), so (pointless parenthetical phrase) I apologise. And when Logan starts mumbling crap to**** himself yes he is using the abbreviations for all the real shit and I'MAHUGENERDandI'llshutuprightnow.**

I had been waiting for one night since the beginning of the month. It was stupid, but there was to be a week where Katie was going to camp with my mother there as a chaperone, leaving the four of us to stay in the apartment and do whatever the hell we wanted. But there was one night where James and Carlos were going out to a party that Logan and I were too loserly to be invited to, which meant one very happy thing.

Logan and I had the place to ourselves for a whole twelve or more hours. And it was about to be fucking ruined because apparently he was working late into the night and couldn't come home until probably one or two and at that point he'd just want to sleep. I knew how Logan operated, and he was someone who seriously needed his beauty sleep. When he didn't get it, he got…well…weird. I wasn't about to interfere with the sandman, not in this case.

Naturally, we weren't open about our, well, _unconventional_ relationship, as he put it. We felt like it would just kind of garner us negative publicity, and that overall it wasn't really anyone else's business but ours. It was casual enough, we weren't getting married or anything, we just kind of found ourselves attracted to each other and continued on to do what people do and date. To be honest, it was mostly sexual. But it worked for us.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, the only thing overpowering my laziness and making me actually check it was a dim hope it would be Logan. And Logan it was. I felt a stupid, uncontrollable grin stretch across my face, glad no one else was around as I read his message saying he was leaving the hospital and coming home.

I closed a fist and made a 'score' motion, texting him that I was waiting, leaving my cell on the coffee table, and going off to the bathroom to pull a James and make sure I looked absolutely immaculate for our night alone.

Mirror Kendall inspected me with narrowed eyes, decreeing that I pretty much looked like shit. I looked hopelessly at James' hair products littered around the tiled room, not even bothering because I didn't know what they did or how to use them. I had been taught and taught, but just like academics, none of it ever stuck. The only difference was that I had a hell of a lot less motivation to make my hair look great. Whatever James said, looking like a model didn't get me into college, or get me the 2.0 minimum GPA I needed for hockey.

I ran a comb through my hair, at least succeeding in making it neater, and headed off to the bedroom I shared with James to find some clothing that wasn't just sweatpants. Somehow, as always, I went through my drawers and the piles of clothing scattered across the carpet, finding nothing that I felt like wearing. Eventually, however, I decided on the usual jeans and a t-shirt, annoyed with myself over how much time I'd spent to reach such a boring conclusion.

"Kendall?"

I rushed out of my room, checking myself in the mirror one more time as I went skidding into the living room. Grinning, I waved awkwardly to Logan, who stood by the door.

"There you are," he said, more to himself it seemed, setting a stack of papers down on the kitchen counter and sighing.

"So," I began, trying not to sound altogether too hopeful. "I mean you look tired, so…did you just want to sleep, or are you still up for doing something, or…it's up to you." I walked up to him, leaning on the counter and trying to read him.

He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised, looking pretty fucking exhausted but still a little devious, somehow. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Nope," I said smoothly, looking over at the living room and feeling my mouth fighting to keep down a smirk. "I am up to absolutely entirely nothing at all, I swear. I very simply wanted to know if you would rather do something- anything, that is, nothing I was thinking in particular- or if you would rather sleep. Just a question."

He eyed me suspiciously, pretty obviously not believing any of the bullshit I was spewing at him. "Where is everybody? Is this some kind of a…" He looked around him nervously, checking for anything we may have rigged or boobytrapped or otherwise set up for pranking.

"Dude, no, relax. Carlos and James are at the party they were talking about, remember?"

He nodded slowly. "So then please enlighten me, what is it, pray tell?"

"Fine," I said lightly. "Fine. Honest, I was just kind of hoping that since no one's here we could, you know, take advantage of alone time, if you weren't too tired. Hence the first question."

At this he warmed up. "I would love that," he murmured, turning to face me and stepping up to me so that I could feel the warmth of his body heat. Any thought processes crushed by the mere presence of Logan so close to me, I gave up trying to talk and leaned down to kiss him, turning us so that Logan was up against the counter. We parted briefly so that he could sit on the counter and more closely match my height, but it wasn't long before he pulled me in again.

His mouth slid clumsily against mine, making me instantly and painfully hard as I pressed closer, losing myself in the kiss. It was scalding and distracting and everything I needed right then, everything I'd been missing because of Logan's nervousness about doing anything with other people in the house. He broke away, breathing hotly onto my face and pressing his forehead to mine.

"You smell like hospital," I commented, making a face at the antiseptic scent.

He paused for a moment, getting a strange look before pulling his face back from mine. "When was your last check-up, Kendall?"

"I dunno, it's been a while, probably a few years, actually. You know what? I don't know. I don't even _remember_. Guess I don't need one, really. Why?" I was becoming more and more suspicious, because the look he was giving me and the odd questions weren't really adding up.

"A few years?" he repeated, sounding incredulous. "You're definitely due for one. I suggest now."

"_What?_" I was appalled. In the midst of a steamy moment with my boyfriend, a referral to the place I hated the most? What _was_ this? "What do you mean now? I thought they closed, and stuff! You're off work, isn't everyone else?"

He laughed quietly at my panic. "I meant here. With me." He pressed a soft kiss to my lips, scooting forward slightly on the counter and sliding off his coat. The white cloth fell to the kitchen floor with a muffled sound, Logan getting down from the counter and pressing his body to mine.

"Wait, you mean, like-"

"Come here," he interrupted, slipping out from between me and the counter and leading me over to the kitchen table. Nervously, I followed, sitting on the edge of the table with Logan in front of me. He looked me up and down, licking his lips.

"Lie down."

I did as I was instructed, Logan coming around to the side of the table and biting his lip. "First, I'm going to check your heart, okay?"

"Alright," I agreed, unsure, wondering what he was planning but trusting him enough to just lie there and wait. He cleared his throat, moving to the end of the table where my feet were before pushing up my t-shirt and leaning over to press his lips to the centre of my chest. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching intently as he mouthed down to just above my belt.

I shivered and he slid back up, hands on either side of my body as he looked up at me. "Your heart rate's abnormally high, Kendall. So is your temperature. Do you think you have any explanation for this?"

"I think I'd be okay if my doctor quit being so hot," I replied, playing along with the whole thing. I was hesitant, because the entire time all I could think was _roleplay roleplay roleplay_, a word (three words, actually) that I never ever wanted to associate with. Technically, Logan _was_ a doctor…intern…whatever, and I _did_ need a physical, but it still counted as weird.

Logan blushed at the compliment. "Now I need to check your lymph nodes, alright?"

I flinched instinctively; this was always one of the worst parts of an actual examination. The stupid doctor would always jam her fingers into the sides of my neck, always hitting a pressure point hard and painful in the midst of the routine bruising. I eyed Logan cautiously as he lifted himself up onto the table and crawled over me, placing my hands on his shoulders defensively just in case he tried anything.

"Here, tilt your head back a little," he muttered. I turned my chin up, looking at the ceiling instead of him and feeling a hot wetness on my neck, followed by Logan settling his body down into mine. I felt the slight roughness of his chin touch against my throat, the pressure of his mouth increasing. He scraped his teeth against my skin gently, lips roaming across my neck and kissing at a different spot. I drew in a shaky breath, threading my fingers through Logan's short hair and grasping a handful.

He gasped and I tugged on his hair so that he moved his head up slightly to look at me. I took a moment to admire him, staring at his reddened lips before they attached themselves to my own. I sighed into his kiss, pressing forward forcefully and hearing the awkward sound of my teeth hitting against his when he tilted his head to the side to deepen the contact.

I think if I had a choice, I wouldn't ever stop kissing Logan, ever. He never kissed too fast or too slow or too hard or too soft. It was just a perfect medium, time and again according to what I felt like, and it amazed me. He pulled back after a long while of just laying there making out with nothing really going anywhere, just how I liked it.

"Take your clothes off," he instructed, sliding off me so I could do as he said. I turned to face him, moving to the edge of the table in front of where he was standing and lifting my shirt up off my head slowly. His face flushed pink, because he was Logan and had some kind of blushing disorder or something. Being decently pale didn't help him out.

I licked my lips, setting the shirt on a chair and sliding my jeans and boxers off simultaneously so they could join my blue tee. Logan looked slightly taken aback; he had seen it all before plenty of times, but it had been a long time since.

He bit his lip again, recollecting himself and muttering under his breath. "Physical, physical…cardio, respiratory, GI, GU, nervous, MSK, ah, fuck, um."

"Logie," I said, breaking him out of his stressful lip-chewing contemplation. He looked up at my face, looking slightly troubled. I leaned forward to kiss him gently, melting away whatever irrational thoughts were plaguing him at the moment before letting him continue.

"Okay," he started, pressing his lips to mine briefly before continuing. "Okay, on with the physical." He grinned at me, wrapping a hand around my erection and jacking me off slowly. I shifted my hips desperately in an effort to get closer, leaning my head back slightly and sighing. I hadn't really touched myself or anything in a little less than a week, which made what Logan was doing all the better.

"Logan," I breathed, his hand making it a little hard to focus on what I was saying. "What part of a check-up is _this_?"

"Testicular exam," he replied, smiling up at me confidently and increasing the pace of his wrist. I sighed happily, moving my hips forward into his touch and closing my eyes. I mean, yeah, the whole thing was creepy, but it was _Logan_ and I just couldn't bring myself to care. I felt his other hand on my thigh urging me to spread my legs, and opened my eyes just long enough to find his face and kiss him, hard.

I palmed the bulge in his loose blue pants, pushing up the hem of his matching shirt and running my palm up to his chest. I drew in a composing breath when he took his hand back, watching as he slid off his scrubs and underwear and moved forward to press against me.

"Guess what comes next?" he breathed onto my face, hands running absently up and down my thighs, knee to hips and back again. I wasn't completely sure, but I had an idea. Grasping his wrist loosely, I exchanged a mischievous look with him before guiding it down in between my legs. He took control from then, trailing his fingers down to my hole and rubbing gently before pushing his index finger in.

Dry.

I closed my legs instinctively, trapping his arm between them and groaning at the uncomfortable feeling. The pain itself wasn't that intense, it was the_ type_ of pain that really got to me. I wasn't sure whether to categorise it as stinging or aching or something completely different, but whatever the case, it was not at all pleasant.

"Shit, Logan," I hissed, looking up at him and making a discomforted face. He watched me carefully, staying still until I calmed down a little and then wiggling his finger a little. I was expecting it the second time, so it wasn't as bad, and he took this as a cue to add a second finger.

"You okay?" he asked, giving me a brief kiss and rubbing a hand over my shoulder comfortingly. I nodded, shutting my eyes tightly and relaxing when he took his fingers back.

"Well," he started, giving me a small smile, "everything looks great. No problems, no irregularities, it would be great if this counted as an actual physical exam, kind of."

I nodded again, grinning at him and pulling him further in towards me. He looked taken aback for a moment before running a hand through my hair and sliding forward to press his erect cock against mine. I gasped at the contact and looked down, my breath kind of catching in my throat. Logan bit his lip, bracing himself with both hands on the kitchen table as he slid up against me.

All I could bring myself to do was shudder and moan, my hips instinctively moving back with small, stuttering motions. I made eye contact with Logan for a millisecond, just enough time to see the ardency and lust in the way he looked at me, long enough to feel the impact of it.

I pushed him away weakly. "Stopstopstop," I breathed, whisper-mumbling, shifting my lower half forward and leaning back so I could spread my legs as wide and shameless as possible for him. He licked his lips, wrapping slender fingers around his dick and guiding it into me slowly without further ado.

He whimpered, steadying himself and pushing in the rest of the way with a hand on his lower back. Usually he'd ask a thousand times if I was ready and apologise a thousand more times, but this time we both just sort of understood somehow, and everything was alright. He leaned forward and kissed me slowly, holding me in a heated liplock before pulling back and starting to move his hips.

Yes, it hurt, but it felt so fucking _good_. I held onto his shoulders for dear life, wrapping my legs loosely about his waist and listening to his panting in my ear as he fucked me into the table. I realised I was holding my breath, letting it out in a loud cry because finally, no one was home. And when he changed position slightly so that I had my back to my table and he was leaning over me with a hand pressed to the finished surface on either side of my head, he started hitting that _place_ inside me that I absolutely _could not_ handle.

I let out a strained string of curse words, and after that pretty much every exhalation was Logan's name, becoming more and more desperate. One of his hands left the table, slipping down between our bodies and gripping my dick. That was all the extra stimulation I needed before I felt myself losing it, toes curling and body rocking forward into Logan's heat. I felt his hand firmly finishing me off through the shock, my mouth hanging open idiotically as I came down slightly from the feeling.

Just as I started to gather my thoughts back together, Logan was coming, whining and losing his rhythm completely just as I felt an uncomfortable burst of warmth deep inside. As soon as he caught his breath, he leaned in for another kiss, and there really wasn't much more I wanted at the moment than that.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled into his hair, breathing deeply and holding his feverishly hot form close to mine. "You're fantastic."

He stood up, using the table as support for a moment and smirking down at me. "Yeah huh, Mr. I-don't-need-a-checkup."

"Jerk," I muttered for lack of a better comeback, blushing wildly and getting up off the table as well. I stepped closer to him, feeling his hands on my sides pulling me in and succumbing without a second thought. Sighing, I stared down at his scrubs lying in a heap on the floor and smiled vaguely. I'd never been so happy for a visit to the doctor.


End file.
